06 February 1988 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1988-02-06 ; Comments *Peel hopes that one day Liverpool will meet with Bremen in a European football final. *Peel plays a wrong speed moment from the Renegade Soundwave, before correcting it. *Peel plays a track from Dag Nasty covering the Ruts' Staring At The Rude Boys. *Peel plays whole of side 1 of the Disappointments, which has 11 tracks, that last in total of 4 minutes and 55 seconds. *Peel mentions first hearing Abs, through a demo tape about a year ago and booked them for a session on his BBC Radio One show. He plays a track from them on the show. Tracklisting * File 1 *feedtime: Don't Tell Me (7" - Don't Tell Me / Small Talk) Aberrant *A.C. Marias: Time Was (7") Mute *Chosen Two: This Is Talent (12") Rohit *Chin-Chin: Dark Days (album - Stop ! Your Crying) 53rd & 3rd *Noseflutes: Body Hair (Up In The Air) (12" - Heartache Is Irresistible) Ron Johnson *Church Brothers: We'll Meet Up There (album - The Early Days Of Bluegrass - Volume 8) Rounder *Mass Appeal: Fun Again (v/a album - What Is Punk ?) Generic Tapes *Clouds: Tranquil (12") Subway Organization *Bastard Kestrel: Tardive (7" - Cor Trance) Goldhanger *Renegade Soundwave: Cocaine Sex (Sub-Aqua Overdrive Dub) (12" - C.S. (Sex Mixes)) Rhythm King *Saints: (I'm) Stranded (album - (I'm) Stranded) EMI *Rumbles: Hourglass Reunion (album - Jump To Confusion) AFM *Teddy Tandeo Chilambe: Amakwebo (v/a album - Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD *'File 2' *Dag Nasty: Staring At The Rude Boys (7" - All Ages Show) Giant *Disappointments: Better You Than Me / Scar Yourself / Drink It Away / Brainwashed / Possessed / Wanker / Rehash / Squared / Find A Job / The Woe / Trash Feaver (7" - Better You Than Me) An Ice Pick *Microphone Prince: Memory Lane (12" - Rock House / Memory Lane / Hound Dog) Still Rising *Bork!: Gerard's Dick (shared 7" with Bob Mould And Those Pillowbiters - Motorola Cloudburst) The Pop Fanzine *Duane Eddy: Three-30-Blues (album - Have 'Twangy' Guitar Will Travel) Jamie *Abs: Jackhammer (12" - Turbosphinct) Vinyl Solution *Kahondo Style: Green Dream (album - Green Tea & Crocodiles) Nato *Sewer Zombies: All The Way Down (album - Conquer The Galaxy) Subversive *T.V.B.C.: Forsake Me Not (album - Ex Cathedra) Treehouse *Dyke & The Blazers: Shot Gun Slim (album - Dyke & The Blazers) Diana *Thrilled Skinny: Quicker Than The Blinking Eye (12" - Piece Of Plastic) Hunchback *Slab!: Flirt (album - Descension) Ink *Sons Of Ishmael: Parasites (7" - Hayseed Hardcore) Death Enema *Bhundu Boys: Hupenyu Hwangu (album - Shabini) Discafrique File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1988-02-06A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1988-02-06B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:54:50 * 2) 0:55:29 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment